


Misplaced Tension

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 0T4, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bondage, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fellcest - Freeform, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapcest - Freeform, Teasing, Tied-Together, Vaginal Fingering, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Red and Edge have been together for years, just like their alternates from Underswap. Red and Stretch start dating around the same time as Blue and Edge- and everything is fine. Except... Edge and Stretch can't stand to be in the same room together. A proposal is put forward by their brothers to find a solution to the tension between them.





	Misplaced Tension

Edge knew he shouldn’t have been this nervous as he waited for Red to finish his sentry shift, but he could barely hide the way his femurs were shaking. They were headed to Blue’s universe, which was no big deal. He and Blue were going to have sex; which, considering they had been dating for a few months, was perfectly normal. Red was going to be there too… but he had a strong relationship with both of them separately so he couldn’t see that being a problem. None of these things were what had him worried. No, he was more nervous about being around the fourth member of their little get together… 

Blue’s brother, Red’s lover, and his double from another universe: Stretch. 

It wasn’t that Edge hated the guy, it was just that out of the four of them he and Stretch didn’t really get along. This may have been due to the fact that their first real interaction had been him throwing Stretch against the wall when he had gotten a little too handsy with his brother. But that seemed like years ago, just a little before he and Red had come to a mutual agreement which included other people. He and Red loved each other, and nothing would ever change that. But it became clear that there were certain exceptions to wanting to stay monogamous since finding their parallel selves. It was confusing at first, but in the end realising they both wanted the same thing only made them stronger. Much to their relief, Blue and Stretch were having a similar conversation when Red had teleported them into the alternate universe's living room. The only difference was that the other brothers were naked for their ‘talk’. The sight of Blue bouncing the taller skeleton in his lap was something Edge was sure he’d never forget. 

Which meant his second real interaction with Stretch had been seeing him ride his brother’s cock. 

They didn’t exactly get off on the best foot, but Edge was sure they would have recovered if they didn’t just rub each other up the wrong way. Not only did Edge find it hard to believe that that lazy slob was actually him, Stretch had developed a habit over trying to push his buttons. The puns Stretch told were worse than his brother’s and their verbal ‘banter’ bordered on abuse. But Edge supposed he was partially to blame for taking the bait. Continuously. More than one of their shouting matches hadn’t ended well, and the tension between them was bleeding into other aspects of all their lives. Which was why he was currently sat waiting for Red. It was so they could visit the other universe since they had all agreed to spend an evening together to try and work things out. 

While an evening spent airing their problems out would have been irritating, it wasn’t the reason Edge was nervous. It had been established by both Blue and Red that just talking wasn’t going to work, considering that he and Stretch couldn’t be in the same room without throwing insults at each other. Edge couldn’t remember exactly who had suggested it, since both his brother and his boyfriend had been hounding him about all week. But the solution proposed was that he and Stretch become intimate with each other. Looking back on it now, he still couldn’t believe he’d agreed to be anywhere that imbecile. But both of the shorter skeletons had been scheming little shits about getting them to agree. Also Stretch had agreed to try it, so there was no way in hell Edge was going to back out of it now. 

The original proposal was that they try having sex together in the same room, to spice things up. Edge had been reluctant to agree at first out of embarrassment, but he was quickly worn down into agreeing that it was a hot idea. Especially when the idea of ‘switching’ had been put on the table. Both of his lovers were great in bed, and even though Edge knew he wasn’t thinking as clearly as he should have been, it was hard to refuse the idea of having them both together. Naked. Wanting him. At that point Stretch being there felt like an addition that wouldn’t be too much of a concern. 

But then the suggestions had started. Red had come to him one night looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Turned out he just wanted Edge’s permission, if the situation presented itself, to make a move on Blue. Edge was a little puzzled as to why Red thought it would have bothered him, the idea of his two lovers together was quite a turn on. He should have known it that wasn’t the end of it. That night when Red had him bent over their bed the dirty talk had turned interesting. Red kept talking about how hot it was going to be when they were all together, what he wanted to do to him in front of the other brothers, and what Red wanted to see done to Edge. The moment his brother mentioned Stretch’s name Edge should have called a stop to it, but he was so close, and Red’s idea of seeing them both writhing together on the bed while he and Blue kissed them all over had made him cum hard. 

But just because an idea had been hot in the moment, it didn’t mean that Edge would even consider it in his right mind. Red didn’t press the issue, he actually didn’t mention it at all afterwards. Edge tried to brush it off; it had just been a spur of the moment fantasy. No big deal. The idea might have been appealing, but he knew the reality wouldn’t live up to the idea in his head. He definitely did not have to keep himself from thinking about it when he visited Blue the next day. Stretch was there, but he seemed a little more introverted than usual. Edge knew this because he had spent most of the evening shooting looks in his double’s direction, as if seeing Stretch in a whole new light. He thought he had been pretty subtle but Blue had brought it up later, insisting that his brother was just a little nervous to approach Edge directly. Edge knew it was a lie, but it was hard to argue when Blue when he had three fingers buried inside him. 

It had been a conversation he had ‘overheard’ the next day that had tipped the scales though. Stretch had headed off to the dive of this universe a little earlier than usual, and when Red had come to pick him up Blue had pulled him aside for a private talk. Edge was in earshot though and heard the whole conversation about how Stretch had apparently agreed to try _everything_ when they were together. If that smug prick thought he was going to have the upper hand by being ok with all of this, then he was sadly mistaken. Edge had interrupted them by saying that he was more than willing, in fact he had even pushed for them to set a date for the following weekend. At the time he had felt pleased with himself, eager to show Stretch that he wasn’t the only one who was completely FINE with the idea. 

It was only afterwards that Edge realised he had played right into his two lover’s plans.  
The door sound of the door unlocking made him spring to his feet as Red walked through the door without a care in the world. Edge made a show of sighing deeply and tapping his foot. How dare Red be so casual when he had spent the past hour and a half picking out his outfit and waiting relativity patiently. 

Red just looked him up and down with a whistle, giving the black skimpy dress he’d picked out a once over before settling on Edge’s steadily blushing face “that eager are ya boss? i think ya look amazing- but how long have ya been waiting exactly?”

“Long Enough Sans” Edge extended a hand out towards Red so they could leave before drawing it back hesitantly “I-I’m A Little, Erm, Nervous. We’ve Never Done Anything Like This Before. I’d Appreciate If You Didn’t Highlight That I’m A Little...Over Prepared.”

“boss i was just kidding, ya secrets safe with me” Red flashed him a genuine smile before bending to kiss his knuckles with a wink “and we’re gonna take real good care of ya, don’t worry” 

Edge didn’t have time to reply as he felt the world warp around him before reappearing in Blue’s living room. The peppy skeleton was waiting for them on the couch… but there was no sign of his brother. Edge was torn between being furious and smug over Stretch not showing, but he tried to keep his face as neutral as possible while he waited for an explanation. 

“Wowsers…” Blue’s voice was barely above a whisper as he stared transfixed at Edge’s outfit. 

Though he was irritated, Edge soaked up the attention. After spending so long picking out what he wanted to wear he could just tell by both his lover’s faces he’d made the right choice. The black dress was tight in all the right places but the soft material made it cling to his ecto-flesh like a second skin. It might have been on the borderline of what would have been considered appropriate, but they weren’t exactly planning on going anywhere. Even with the other skeleton missing, Edge still hoped that all his effort wasn’t going to go to waste. 

“Sorry Edge But Um- You Look Great, Really! Papy Is Already In The Bedroom By The Way! He Wouldn’t Want To Miss This...He’s Just Finishing Changing But I’m Sure He Won’t Mind If We Go Up! Follow Me!” Blue grabbed both of the other skeleton’s hands before leading the way to his room. 

Edge could feel the heat rising all over his skull as they followed his smaller lover upstairs. He’d been led to Blue’s room countless times this way at the end of dates, but with his brother there with him the reality of the situation was starting to sink in. What if he messed up somehow? What if he didn’t pay enough attention to someone and there feelings got hurt? They were all adults and had entered their arrangement consensually, but what if actually seeing it in real life was a step too far? Edge realised his time to back out was slowly fading, and he’d gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts that he only caught the end of Blue’s small talk as he pushed open the door.

“...But I Never Would Have Guessed You Two Had Such Similar Tastes” 

The bedroom’s main light was switched off, the only light in the room being from a dozen or so candles that made the setting feel a lot more intimate. Blue’s room had been shuffled around, his old crane bed pushed up against the wall and covered, with his new king-sized bed in the centre of the room. Edge had the fleeting idea that Blue could have been planning this since he got the bigger bed a few months ago, but he lost his trail of thought when he noticed the skeleton that was currently leant out the window smoking. Edge let his eyes trail up Stretch’s exposed legs, admiring the way the nude dress complimented the colour of his magic, before he realised that the outfit looked way too familiar. 

Bar a few minor differences, they were wearing the same outfit. 

His double seemed to notice at the same time Edge did. They just started at each other dumbfounded for a moment before Stretch stubbed out his cigarette and looked him right in the eyes with a smirk “looks better on me edgelord”

“Bite Me” Edge spat back, crossing his arms and trying not to look like was pouting. 

Stretch just hopped off the window frame and came closer to their little group. Edge couldn’t believe how casual he was being, like he did this kind of stuff all the time! He could feel anger start to bubble up in his soul and Edge almost opened his mouth to start throwing insults when he felt Red’s hands wrap around his waist. If Edge thought he was flustered before, it was nothing compared to how he felt when he realised Blue had moved behind Stretch and was doing the same. It hit him then that they were really doing this.

“hold ya horses boss, we can do all the bitin’ ya want later” Red teased as his fingers trailed slowly downwards to the hem of Edge’s dress “but let’s get ya out of this first shall we?”

Edge didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment, he knew his voice would have come out shaky and cracked and he didn’t want to give his double any more ammunition. Thankfully Red took his silence the way he wanted and slowly started to inch the dress up his formed thighs. Edge tried to calm himself by letting his sockets slip shut but they were open a second later when he heard Stretch let out a sound he never would have expected. Blue had one hand lifting up his brothers dress just like Red was doing to him, but he was using his other hand to tease between his legs . It was like a switch had been flipped, Edge could hardly believe how quickly Blue was making Stretch whimper. He would have been lying if he said that watching a soft orange blush cover his double’s face wasn’t making his panties wet. 

Red had started to lick down his vertebra, which was making his breathing hitch, but still Edge didn’t make a sound above a whisper. Part of him wanted to hold back, but another part didn’t want to drown out the little sounds Stretch was making. Blue made quick work on getting Stretch’s dress off, and Edge could feel soul start to beat faster as he watched more magic swirl around Stretch’s chest and settle into a pair of breasts. He was able to form his own sure, but never any that big or soft looking. Stretch’s whole body looked soft and as Red removed the rest of his dress Edge found himself wishing that Blue’s roaming hands were his. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere or the fact Red’s hands were pressing all of his sensitive spots, but Edge couldn’t believe he had changed his tune so quickly. Moments ago he was considering calling the whole thing off because he couldn’t stand to be near that asshole, but now he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Blue had captured his mouth in a deep kiss but Edge could still hear Stretch whimper softly as he watched him writhe in Blue’s embrace. The little noises were like a call for more, and with Red’s hands coaxing his magic to form over his rib cage Edge found he really wanted to answer the call despite his previous feelings. 

Stretch’s voice was heavy when he pulled back from the kiss. “you just gonna stare or-ah!” He was trying to tease but he was cut off by a particularly hard nip to his vertebrae from Blue “ i mean-will you come join us on the bed?”

“don’t have to ask me twice” Red practically growled as he nudged Edge towards the bed. 

Edge froze up for a second; watching had been fun, enjoyable actually, but he was hit with a wave of anxiety. He’d stayed pretty quiet so far but with both him and Stretch almost naked and their brothers with glowing shorts, he knew that wasn’t going to last. He knew it was his pride, he couldn’t quite let go with someone who he was sure was going to use his it against him. _Was He Completely Sure Though?_ Looking at Stretch now though… his face was flushed, his body was shaking and Edge could tell Blue was holding his hands so he wouldn’t cover himself. Edge decided to climb up onto the bed without giving himself time with his thoughts any more. This wasn’t just hard for him, and currently he was only considering backing out because he was still nervous. He really wanted to be there. 

Red Settled behind him on the bed in a kneeling position and pulled Edge back against him. Blue and Stretch mimicked their position, but Blue had the bright idea to coax his brother’s legs open until he was fully on display. Edge could tell Stretch was trying to control his breathing, and he tried to do the same when Red’s hands slipped between his legs. His brother must have noticed his shaking as he turned Edge’s skull so he could lick across his teeth while he made quick work of Edge’s panties. Edge knew he was already pretty wet, but he could feel magic dripping onto the bed when he was fully exposed. He was still nervous, but he was so turned on by everything that the nerves were bleeding into excited energy. 

A small whine caught both his and Red’s attention and Edge could feel Red’s cock throbbing against him when they looked. Stretch’s legs were wide open and his pussy was completely on display as Blue gently rubbed around his clit. Stretch’s lips were a little darker than the rest of his magic, and Edge couldn’t help but compare the shade to that honey he always drank. _He Probably Tastes As Sweet As Honey Too_. Edge was shocked at his thoughts but he couldn’t help the little whine that escaped his mouth as he watched Blue’s fingers spread him open further. He was never usually into his bedmates forming a pussy, much preferring his partners to have a cock he could wrap his mouth around. But now he just couldn't stop thinking about rolling his tongue across that dripping slit, teasing his clit and making Stretch arch his back and-

“hey, eyes up here fucklord” 

Edge’s face twisted into a grin “Fucklord? It’s A Little Early To Be Praising My Abilities But I’ll Let It Slide” He winked at a now even more flustered Stretch. He had meant to sound a little more threatening, but even he could tell that it came out flirty. 

“could you cut it out?” Red scolded them both while giving one of Edge’s nipples a hard tweak “jeez, i see now why ya wanted to tie em up blue- maybe it’ll shut em up?” 

Everyone one in the room froze as Red muttered a string of curses under his breath. Edge should have known that it was going too smoothly, Blue and Red had probably planned the entire thing down to the last second. He was going to demand his brother Explain himself but Stretch beat him to the punch. 

“wait, is that why there’s rope? what the hell are you two planning?” 

Blue got up from his spot behind Stretch to grab the rope on the table before throwing up his arms in mock surrender “It’s Nothing Bad! We Just Thought It Would Be Really Hot If We Could Tie You Up. Preferably Together-” he let his voice trail off as his eye lights went droopy and sad looking “But We Understand If It’s Too Much For You Both”

Edge knew they were being played- Blue was far more manipulative than he let on. Under normal circumstances he would have called him out and demand an apology from his boyfriend for trying to play dirty. But he was so worked up, they all were, and his desire to continue was currently winning over his stubborn nature. 

“Do It”

Red looked shocked at his sudden boldness and Blue’s eye lights were morphing into stars as soon as he spoke. But Stretch… he stared at him with his jaw open as his face turned an even brighter shade of orange. Edge tried to ignore the way his soul fluttered when Red started to manoeuvrer them both together so they were facing each other. He knew that being tied to Stretch would have mean them touching but he could hear his soul hammering hard when Blue started to tie one side of their legs together. Stretch’s face was inches from his own but the guy could barely make eye contact as each little touch made it harder to breathe. Edge had to stop himself from brining a hand to his face and just kissing him already. 

Edge felt like his skin was on fire by the time Blue finished the loose tie, every little movement was making their bodies press against each other in different ways and it was maddening. He had long stopped trying to control his breathing in favour of not moaning, but it was just delaying the inevitable. Both of their brothers whispered little praises as they finished tying them up but then something unexpected happened. They switched. They didn’t give either him or Stretch any time to adjust through before coming up behind them and bringing hands between their legs. 

Opening his legs wide enough for Blue to be able to kneel in between them required him to use Stretch for balance but thankfully the exchange was mutual. Edge was about to ask them what the hell they were planning when he felt fingers at his entrance. With the way Stretch was panting, he guessed that Red was doing the same to him too. Edge didn’t plan to be looking right at Stretch when Blue’s fingers slipped in, but he was thankful he had. This close he could make out the way his double’s voice shifted and the way his eye sockets were becoming lidded with desire. Stretch looked like he was in heaven and they had barely started, Edge could hardly wait to see what other faces the other skeleton was going to make. 

Edge didn’t need to see Blue to know that his boyfriend was grinning over his control slowly slipping. His no noise rule had turned into only heavy breathing which was quickly becoming hisses of pleasure. It didn’t help that every thrust of Blue’s fingers were making his hardened nipples catch on Stretch’s larger chest. He felt so smooth, and Edge knew he wasn’t imagining the little moans coming from his double. He could see the Red was leant in close next to Stretch’s skull as he fingered him. Edge thought something like this would have made him jealous, but all he could think about was how good Red and Stretch looked together. Although he couldn’t hear everything Red was saying, Edge knew how filthy his brother’s dirty talk could get. What surprised him was hearing his own name, then seeing Stretch’s eyes dart towards his face as he let out a low whine. 

Edge had to bite on his tongue to stop himself from making sounds of his own. This situation was just getting hotter. _Fuck_

“I Think You Can Take Another Finger Edge” Blue murmured against the side of his skull, clearly enjoying the show as much as he was. “I Bet You Can’t Wait To Have My Hard Cock Inside You With Everyone Watching, Can You?”

Edge gasped and panted as he felt Blue’s third finger breach his entrance, not being able to stop his hips from jerking backwards to meet him. He hated that he was crumbling already, but Blue was continuing to play dirty. His boyfriend usually kept their bedroom talk pretty tame or full of praise so hearing Blue talk to him like that was shock. But one that was perfectly timed. Red must have done or said something just as jarring to Stretch as the lanky skeleton had to shoot a hand out and grab Edge’s arm for balance. Contact like that would usually make Edge push him away but his own hand was wrapping around the other skeleton’s arm before he had chance to think. This in turn only brought them closer and Edge couldn’t hold back his own whine as more of that soft body was pressed against him. 

Blue pulled his fingers out suddenly with a pop, and Edge could hear him bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean “I Think They’re Ready, Don’t You Red?” 

“fuck yeah” Red gave Stretch a few more thrusts of his fingers before doing the same. 

It took mere seconds before Edge felt hot magic pressing at his entrance as Blue lined himself up, and he could see Red getting in position behind Stretch. He would have expected his double to be throwing around insults or cracking jokes by now, but he was strangely silent. His eyes were downcast in embarrassment but grip he had on Edge didn't falter, in fact his fingers had begun to trace small circles on his arm. If it wasn’t for the fact Edge could feel Blue’s cock catching on his clit he would have found that little action quite endearing. 

“Oh And One Last Thing-”Blue groaned as the head of his cock breached Edge’s entrance, no matter how many times they did this it was always his favourite part. “Mmng- You Two Don’t Get To Cum Unless You _Help_ Each Other” 

Edge froze in shock, unable to believe either of his partners would even dare do this! “You Can’t Be-Hah!” He was cut off by Blue sinking all the way inside with a snap of his hips. 

Stretch was still silent, but the hand he had on Edge’s arm had turned into a death grip. 

“he’s serious boss-fuck- we’ve spent a long time planning thi- ah shit honey you’re so fucking tight” Red groaned as he tried to match the pace Blue was setting “you trust us right?” 

Edge didn’t dignify his question with an answer, considering he was torn. He trusted them both- even Stretch to an extent- and he knew if asked them to stop they would in a second. But… he really, _really_ didn’t want them to stop. Not any more. Blue’s thrusts were slow and deep, but he was so worked up that it felt like each movement was sending little jolts of pleasure all over his body. With every thrust he and Stretch were being pushed closer and closer together until Edge could feel every inch of that soft flesh against him. With Blue’s cock drilling into him, Red’s growling, and Stretch’s hot breath so close to his face Edge could tell it was no longer a question of whether he was going to cave or not. But when. 

And gods, the noises! When Stretch wasn’t using his mouth to throw him a tirade of insults he sounded so fucking sinful. Stretch had given up being quiet all together, even though he had his sockets screwed shut his moaning made it so Edge couldn’t stop staring at him. While Stretch still one of his arms in a death grip, Edge was finding it hard not to touch him with his free hand. It was currently hanging by his side but every thrust of Blue’s cock was pressing it closer to Stretch’s pussy. Edge could feel the heat coming off him and he was finding it harder and harder to ignore the voice that was telling him to break that final barrier. Edge could feel his fingers twitching as they softly grazed his double’s flesh, he felt his nipples harden as he pressed himself closer, he could feel his tongue become heavy as he thought about tasting the one in Stretch’s open mouth. Fuck he was so close to-

“Please ah! please red i need- fuck!” Stretch’s refusal to say anything broke as he arched his spine and pressed himself harder against Edge, making them both moan. 

Edge’s hand was on Stretch now, leaving marks on his hip as he thumb inched a little closer to where he and Red were joined.

Red noticed, his own hand grabbing Stretch a little higher on his hip as his thrusting sped up “ya know what ya gotta do honey, i aint stopping ya- in fact i think seeing you two together is gonna make me nut. i’m close just thinkin ‘bout it”

“You Better Not Red! Not Yet At Least” Blue Leaned up to whisper next to Edge’s skull, angling his hips so “But He’s Not Wrong, I Really Want To See That Edge- It Stop Haven’t Been Able Fantasising About You Two Together When I’m Alone..”

Edge cried out both from the stimulation and the mental image. Blue knew exactly what he was doing, he must have figured out how much Edge liked to think about- or see- his boyfriend touching himself. Edge had to hand it to Blue for waiting until he could barely hold back to tell him either, the seemingly sweet skeleton really was a master manipulator. Stretch made eye contact with him then, his sockets brimming with tears from overstimulation as he issued a silent plea. That broke Edge, his soul was pounding hard as he leaned into kiss the other skeleton as his thumb finally moved onto his dripping pussy. 

Stretch moaned as he deepened the kiss and copied Edge, his fingers going straight for the other skeleton’s neglected clit. Edge didn’t even try to hold anything back as he tasted his double’s tongue, the mix of honey, smoke and something distinctively Stretch was making his head spin. His noises were all being drowned out in the kiss and the other skeleton’s increasing crescendo. They were both close and everyone in the room knew it, both Blue and Red didn’t hold back now. Edge reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, wanting to hear the moment that Stretch fell apart. He whined low from trying to hold back under the double assault, attaching himself to Stretch’s vertebrae as he pressed harder on his clit to get him to scream. 

“i’m gonna, oh fuck red! blue! ah-hhn- edge!!” 

Edge wasn’t sure if it was the fingers on his pussy, Blue’s cock throbbing inside him, or hearing Stretch scream his name that made him climax- but he came so hard he was seeing stars. Blue wrapped an arm around his waist as he rode him through, knowing far too well how Edge’s balance tended to go when he was pushed to his limits. Stretch didn’t fair so well with Red, half falling onto Edge as he continued to be pounded. Edge kissed him again like it was the most natural thing in the world as both of them came down from their high, trying to ignore the way his soul wouldn’t stop it’s pounding when Stretch kissed him back. 

“fucking hell sweetheart it’s like you’re tryin t’ milk me dry. Shit” Red’s gruff voice broke the spell a little as he pulled out shaking “don’t worry blue, i held out. just.”

“Good! Help Me Move Them Onto Their Backs- That is- If You Two Think You Can Handle Some More?”

Stretch broke their kiss, flashing Edge a goofy grin as he spoke “fuck yeah” 

It was a little difficult with their legs still tied together, but eventually Blue managed to manoeuvrer them side by side on their backs with Red’s help. It might have been easier to untie them first, but Edge knew neither him or Stretch wanted to break that contact, their hands lacing together as soon as they were settled. Unsurprisingly Blue and Red took this opportunity to switch again as they knelt in between their own brother’s legs. What shocked them both was Blue going to grab at Red’s throat as he pushed into Edge- closing off his pseudo airway as his eye lights all but disappeared. Even as he hissed from the overstimulation Edge knew that the only way his boyfriend would know about that particular kink would be if he and Red had done more than ‘plan’ when they arranged this get together. 

Blue leaning over to kiss Red confirmed it. 

Edge tried to bite back a moan as he watched their tongues tangle together, but with Red starting to move inside him he wasn’t very successful. He loved the way Blue was taking charge of the kiss, turning Red into a whimpering mess for once was something that made Edge ache to see them together more. The throbbing cock inside him reminded him that he may have to wait for that scenario, but Edge wasn’t complaining. It might have been a welcomed change of pace but now he just wanted to be fucked hard. 

‘'holy shit- no wonder they like watching us” Stretch was panting too, just as affected by the show as Edge was. He almost replied before he felt fingers ghosting up his ribs and going to circle around his over-sensitive nipples. The angle may have been a little awkward with the way they were tied but Stretch seemed to know just how much pressure was needed to make his pussy tighten around Red. 

The realisation that a barrier was broken between them completely was an amazing feeling. Edge copied the the way Stretch twisted his arm so he could finally grab a handful of the soft mounds that had been taunting him all night. The noise of ecstasy Stretch made drew everyone’s attention and focused Red and Blue back onto their brothers. It wasn’t long before they became a mess of entangled limbs, touches and kisses being shared between anyone they could reach. It wasn’t perfect, but the passion between them all made Edge feel like he was going to blackout from how amazing it felt. Thrusts became uncoordinated from the effort of holding back and it wasn’t long before they were all close. 

Stretch came first, the joint effort of both Blue and Edge’s mouths on each of his breasts being too much for him to take. The chain reaction set off Blue who practically screamed as he painted his brother's insides. Red pulled Edge flat on his back as he started bottoming out in Edge and growling as he swore violently. They came together, the feeling of Red’s cock starting to tense up threw Edge into his own climax. It was so strong that he was sure the mess between his legs wasn’t just Red’s cum overflowing out of his puffy mound. 

For a while they all laid there panting and basking in the afterglow. Blue was the first to move, mumbling something incoherent about needing to untie the rope before it left any marks. Usually Edge would have been the first to agree with doing the sensible thing, but he was too lost in watching Stretch and Red exchange a sloppy kiss over him before Red pulled out. He must have made a noise or something though, because as soon as Red had pulled back to gain his bearings Stretch was looking at him. His usual smirk was back, but his smugness wasn’t winding Edge up like it normally did. It just made Edge want him more. 

“what are you staring at edgelord?”

“Absolutely Nothing” Edge moved a hand to the back of Stretch’s skull, bringing him down so he could slowly lick across his teeth. “I Don’t Know Why We Didn’t Try This Sooner”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for everyone who voted for this in the poll on [tumblr](https://megalotrash.tumblr.com), i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
